


The Prettiest Thing I've Ever Seen

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz plays the violin, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Wayward Son Compliant, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Prompt: Musicians, nothing happens after Carry On they just move in together and live happily ever after, wayward son? what's wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon likes to watch Baz play the violin.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Prettiest Thing I've Ever Seen

SIMON

I don’t understand classical music. I never listened to anything instrumental before I started dating Baz – half the point in listening to music at all was the distraction, and wordless music left too much room for my thoughts – but now I love to watch him play. I don’t know how long he’s played the violin. Once I’d established that he actually did play and wasn’t using the lessons as a cover for some evil scheme, I stopped paying attention to it. It was one of the very few parts of his life that wasn’t inherently suspicious to me, so I left it alone. Now I can’t stop thinking about it. Or looking at it. Or listening to it, but I don’t think I could’ve stopped doing that if I wanted to. The walls are thin.

He’s so different when he plays. He’s completely focused, but he makes it look so easy. His face is relaxed and his gaze is distant, like he’s just daydreaming with a violin in his hands. Most of the time, he barely seems aware I’m watching him. He barely seems aware of his surroundings at all, not once he’s learned a piece well enough to play it from memory. I never know what he’s playing but that’s not what it’s about. The music is wonderful, but it’s about him. The way his fingers move across the strings, his somehow both focused and relaxed face, the way he sometimes shuts his eyes when he gets into it. He looks so gentle then, so passionate. He’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. 

He puts the violin down.

“Snow?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

My face heats up and I avert my gaze. 

“I like watching you when you play”, I admit. Some colour rises to Baz’s cool cheeks, and I decide to keep going. “You’re so pretty then. Like a completely different person.” He raises a perfect eyebrow.

“Are you saying I’m not usually pretty?”

“Yes. Normally, you’re just hot.”

He punches my shoulder lightly, but then he kisses me.

“I hate you”, he says.

“Love you too”, I respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments, so please do leave one!


End file.
